Ground Rules
by JuliaDeRoussie
Summary: After a long month of work, the team relaxes at the Dirty Robber when Giovanni walks in. Alcohol frees the tongue and the threesome is talked about, which leads to more. No actual threesome, no actual sex-scene. First Rizzles.


It had been a long week, heck, a long month. Not because there were many murders, but because there were a few very complicated ones, as well as several trials to which the team had to testify.

So it was only natural that the team decided to celebrate at the Dirty Robber for their first full weekend off in 5 weeks. They were all sitting in Jane's usual booth when Maura walked in the bar & grill and joined them. Jane scooted a bit further in the booth so Maura could sit next to her, and caught Murray's eyes and signaled him to bring the ME's usual and a new round of drinks for them all. They all enjoyed themselves for one more hour, then Korsak and Frost excused themselves and left the two women alone.

Both women were having a nice time relaxing and joking around. Jane was at her fourth beer and Maura was starting on her third glass of wine when Giovanni walked in, looking dejected. Jane saw him and groaned, making Maura look up and see the mechanic. She sighed but smiled politely when he waved and made his way to them.

"Hey Jane, Maura... You guys look hot!" While Jane rolled her eyes at his predictable greetings, Maura just nodded and said a soft Hello back.

"How are you doing, Giovanni?" asked Jane, while putting her arm on the back seat of the booth, behind Maura's shoulders. She actually liked seeing her childhood friend, for even though he was not very bright, he gave her the excuse of being touchy with the beautiful blonde.

The mechanic shrugged and sat down, ordering a beer from a passing waitress.

"I was on a date and I don't understand why it went wrong. I took her to a nice Italian restaurant, I tried to not come on too strongly on her like we talked about with your Ma, but she still blew me off!" He was almost whining. Maura felt bad for the guy, he was sweet but... Well, he was the kind of guy about whom you said, "he's not a bad guy..."

"I'm sorry Giovanni, maybe the next one will be the one. Dating is never easy, but have Faith." Maura said with confidence. Jane nodded, thinking of both Maura's and her track record in dates.

"You guys are so lucky to have found each other." Giovanni commented, thinking that they looked really good together, and hot. He really wished they would reconsider his offer of a threesome.

Maura blushed at his comment, not because she was shy or embarrassed at the idea of Jane and her "finding each other," quite the contrary. She only wished it was not a made up story. Jane gave a one arm hug to Maura and kissed her temple while looking at Giovanni, saying, "we are, aren't we?"

They moved on on other topics, Giovanni telling embarrassing stories about Jane's childhood to Maura, and Jane reciprocating. More drinks were had, and yet another hour later, Jane was nearing being drunk, and Maura was clearly intoxicated enough to be inebriated. The Detective had never let go of the ME's shoulders, and had even gotten closer to her. Giovanni was well on his way to be as drunk as Jane, having tried to catch up in the amount of alcohol she had ingested before he arrived. However, all this beer had made Jane's bladder full and she needed to go to the bathroom to relieve herself. She excused herself and gave Maura a peck on her cheek, right at the corner of her lips, and a wink to Giovanni.

While she was in the bathroom, Maura sighed. Her skin tingled where Jane had kissed her.

Giovanni used Jane's absence to his advantage to broach the topic of the threesome, which he felt Maura was interested in, but Jane never wanted to discuss.

"So, have you guys talked about, you know... Having a little fun with me?" He smiled hopefully.

Maura choked on the wine she was sipping and took a deep breath. She could not lie, it gave her hives, however she had learn to select what she said, omitting parts when convenient, and sometimes answering with facts that while true are way out of context.

"Jane isn't very comfortable with talking about sex. But she made me understand that she was not interested in having a _ménage à trois. _It's too bad, I would not be against the idea, if only because as a scientist I like to experiment."

"So, you're saying you wanna do it, but Jane doesn't?" Giovanni asked eagerly.

Maura could have just nodded. It would have been true enough. However with all the alcohol in her system, she felt she could just speak about her fantasy and imagine it to be the truth. As she started speaking, she did not see that Jane was making her way back from the restroom.

"Well, Giovanni, I must confess that I am curious about it. I have not thought much about how it would be, though. I imagine we would have to have ground rules-..."

She was interrupted by Jane's return, the detective putting her arm back around her shoulders while grabbing her beer with her other hand. Maura blushed instantly, yet put her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Ground rules about what?" Jane asked curiously.

Giovanni was happy to answer her, "Maura was saying that she was curious about a threesome, and though you didn't want one she was imagining how it would happen."

Maura stood up straight and looked apologetically at Jane. "I'm sorry, honey, I know you don't like to talk about that." Faking being a couple for Giovanni definitely had its advantages, like giving Jane pet names.

Jane flushed while hearing Giovanni's answer, however she could not pass up the opportunity to see what would Maura say. She was curious to see how the woman who cannot lie was going to go about it all. "It's ok... babe. What would be the ground rules you were about to give?"

Jane raised an eyebrow a bit in challenge. Maura decided she could answer. That way she'd see how the Detective would react, plus it was so rare to be able to talk about sex with her.

"As I was saying, if we ever were to engage in sexual intercourse with Giovanni, or another third party, there would have to have ground rules to which each participant must agree. For instance..." There Maura took a deep breath and looked uncertainly into Jane's eyes. The last thing she wanted was to make Jane uncomfortable, or worse, mad at her. However all she could see was curiosity, so she continued.

"For instance, since it seems as I would be the one really interested, you could not touch Jane." She looked directly at Giovanni as she said this, her eyes shining with possessiveness unbeknownst to her. The look was so intense that Giovanni could only swallow and nod. Jane however could not see the look from where she sat, but agreed with Maura's rule. It would never happen, but she had no fantasy of ever sleeping with the mechanic.

"Is that it?" Jane asked, her voice having gone a bit deeper.

Maura turned her head to take in Jane's face, to make sure she could continue. She shook her head no and went on.

"The way I imagine this," there, she was not going to lie since it was her imagination, in which Jane and her were a romantic item. "Jane and I would start making love. You could watch, but again, only I would get to touch or kiss Jane. You would not be allowed to interrupt us. Of course, the point is not for you to only watch, so I would give you attention too. I think I would be ok with giving you oral sex but as I belong to Jane, only she would get to do it to me, unless she were to give you permission. Once you and I would start having sex, then I would keep on making love to Jane. You would not talk, or encourage us to do acts you'd like to see. It'd be our show. After all, if Jane was ever to agree to do this, you would be a guest in our bed. Our bed, our rules."

While she did not give details and tried to stay as clinical as possible, her imagination was providing a very detailed motion picture, and her arousal was getting higher and higher. The fact that at some point Jane had started rubbing circles on her shoulder was not helping. She was very conscious of the heat emitted by the woman on every part of her side touched by Jane's body. Their thighs pressed together, her arm around her, her rubbing hand... She felt like her skin was burning, and she never wanted the sweet torture to stop.

For her part, Jane's imagination was also providing untold detail of how Maura would make love to her, and on how Maura would taste... Surprisingly, the idea that she would control Giovanni ito what he could do with Maura was not making her as jealous as she'd thought. Of course in her perfect fantasy there was no Giovanni, but the idea of watching him take Maura knowing it would be on her command, as her instrument, well the idea was kind of arousing, too.

As for Giovanni, he had to squirm a bit and try to discreetly move his jeans to accommodate his erection. He didn't feel shy to express exactly how he felt, though.

"Man, that'd be hot. You sure you don't want to, Janie?"

All eyes were on Jane now, wondering what she would answer. She squirmed a bit in her seat, feeling her loins overly warm and damp. She finished off her beer, took a deep breath and looked intently into Maura eyes.

"My only wish is for Maura to be happy, and with those rules it does sound intriguing..." She saw Maura's eyes darken and the blonde moistened her lips, then she turned her head towards the mechanic. "But I am not sure I could stand to watch someone else take her, sorry Giovanni."

She looked again at Maura, took in her flushed cheeks, looked deep into her darkened eyes, down her inviting lips, and then checked the expense of skin from her neck to the low neckline of her elegant dress... And she noticed that Maura did not show any sign of hives, or even uncomfort she'd get from bending the truth. She made a decision just then, and hoped for the best. With a hoarse voice that sent shivers down Maura's spine, Jane declared loud enough for Giovanni to hear, but only for Maura's benefit, "just the idea of anyone else touching the woman I love makes me uncomfortable. As I am hers, and hers alone, I wish she were mine, and mine alone." She then bent her head slightly down to capture those lips she craved for so long. It was not a hungry kiss, although both could feel the hunger present in the background, but it was a kiss declaring love, begging for acceptance and for returned feelings, and promising much for the future.

Giovanni just looked, captivated and jealous. But also in awe at the obvious love. He was unaware that he had just witnessed their first kiss, the beginning of their relationship. That he basically was to thank for them taking the next step.

Both women separated and looked into each other's soul, looking for and finding what they felt in the kiss.

"Jane, take me home please."

With a grin that would blind anyone in a 100 miles radius, Jane took Maura's hand, got up, waved goodbye to Giovanni, and took the doctor home.

The End... Or their beginning.


End file.
